O novo exame chunin!
by nao pensei em um nome para por
Summary: O novo exame chunnin tem novos concorrentes......por faovr deixem reviws!ja apagamram minha fic uma vez,mas ela volto! e eu tenho um plano!
1. Default Chapter

**Gente,por algum motivo deletaram minha fic,e e provavel que isso aconteça de novo,mas dessa vez estarei preparado,nas reviews,por favor mandem junto seus e-mails,que eu enviarei os caps de fics para esse e-mail,caso o fic seja deletado de novo,eu to pondo os caps o mais rapido que eu posso,ok,então curtam o fic que terá mais de 40 caps!**

Disclaimer:eu não tenho naruto,mas tenho uma maquina que cria gelo.

Gente esse e o meu primeiro fic,por favor mandem reviws,ah eu vou botar caps novos aqui a cada 3 dias sem falta.

cap1-começa o novo exame chunin,vou detonar!

-Kakashi sensei,kakashi sensei quando começa o proximo exame chunin?-disse naruto

-...

-Naruto seu baka,porque ao invez de perguntar ao kakashi,ja que sabe que não vai ter resposta porque não olha para o lado-disse sasuke apontando para um cartaz "daqui a uma semana exame chunin" Naruto começou a olhar para sasuke com um olhar"eu te odei seu metido baka " e logo contra atacou:

-SASUKE SEU IDIOTA TA MUITO METIDO PARA UM CARA QUE NÃO CONSEGUE NEM GANHAR NUM CARA IDIOTA BURRO ENLOUQUECIDO TRANSFORMADO EM DEMONIO!Sem se alterar sasuke ou se quer mudar de posição sasuke disse:

-mas nos nunca lutamos,a unica vez que lutamos o kakashi nos interrompeu   
-seu besta eu tava falando do gaara!-mas o gaara e beeeeem mais inteligente que vc  
-E DAI EU DETONEU ELE E ELE TE DEU A MAIOR SURRA!

sasuke se levanta tira a kunai e diz:

-a se é assim então vem que eu te detono!  
Sasuke pula e começa a preparar o chidori(e o sharingan ne)

-se assim e receba o golpe deixado de herança pelo quarto hokage!   
Naruto começa a preparar o rasengan

os dois pulam quando kakashi e sakura tentam impedi-los(sasuke-kun, naruto parem com isso!)quando uma lingua de sapo pega ambos pelo pescoço 

-AFFFF AFFF

-QUE NOJENTO !

-Parece que vcs estão empolgados com o exame chunin né-disse um estranho vulto em cima do sapo  
kakashi para de ler o aquele livro que ele sempre le e diz sem nem levantar

-jiraya parece que veio assistir o exame  
-sim mas so se naruto e sasuke passarem para a fase finalainda preso na lingua do sapo naruto começa a gritar:

-Ei ei ero-sennin eu ja passei para o exame final na ultima vez!  
-Sim mas dessa vez as coisas estão beeeeem mais pesadas.

kakashi rapidamente intervem na conversa(tava na hora dele fazer alguma coisa ne)

-Jiraya não comente mais nada

Percebendo o grande deslize o grande sennin sapo rapidamente manda o sapo pegar sasuke,sakura e naruto e os manda para o local do exame

-Boa sorte!  
-MAS O EXAME SO COMEÇA AMANHÃ!gritaram em unissono-colorindigoMas e sempre bom chegar cedo-sarcastiziou jiraya/color  
-ERO-SENNIN VC VAI PAGAAAAAR2 interminaveis horas depois(depois de alguns vomitos de sakura durante a viagen no sapo)

-chegamos,puf - menos de 1 segundo depis de dizer isso sakura vomitou

-Bom ja que não temos como voltar(o sapo desapareceu)vamos acampar.-OK- disseram ambos

de repente ouviram um estranho barulho vindo da sala do exame

- o que e isso - pergunta sakura  
-sei la - diz sasuke-  
-ta vamos ver o que e então-

todos nem respondem e entram quando vem o que estava fazendo o barulho

-M-Mas isso e-ee

-Ai não

-Não acredito ísso e...

continua no proximo cap


	2. Cap2

cap.2 o misterio ronda o exame chunin

- N...Não acredito...Isso e...  
- O...Que aconteceu?

O corpo praticamente inerte de rock Lee se encontrava no chão da onde deveria ser a primeira fase do exame chunin.O braço direito estava sangrando ,e muito,o esquerdo estava somente com alguns arranhões,e as pernas estavam como se houvessem corrido umas 3 maratonas porém sem quase nenhum arranhão fazendo o que parecia ser um esforço enorme para ele começou a murmurar algumas palavras. 

-na-naruto...  
Essas palavras pareciam ter tirado todos to transe que haviam entrado assim que viram Lee e logo começaram a se preocupar.

-LEE,LEE! os gritos de naruto so param quando lee começou a falar.  
-naruto... um monstro...enorme nem a lótus secundaria (aquela que ele usa na segunda fase do exame chunnin) arranhou ele...

Essas palavras fizeram sasuke rapidamente olhar tudo envolta deles ,porem não encontra nada. 

-Que tipo de monstro Lee?LEE! lee rapidamente desmaiou e naruto ficou muito preocupado mas rapidamente se recuperou e disse apressadamente :-sakura-chan!leve o lee para o hospital agora! 

Ainda tremula e assustada sakura murmurou algo que parecia ser um sim e correu levando Lee para o hoospital,assim que saio do campo de vista de naruto ele se dirigio a sasuke com uma expressão sombria.

-sasuke o quem pode ter feito isso com o sobrancelhudo?  
-a pergunta-disse pausadamente -não e quem,mas o que.  
Essas palavras deixaram naruto novamente sombrio. 

-mas isso e um exame não uma convenção de sobre-naturalidade!

Antes que sasuke respondesse sakura entrou na sala junto com Lee(ainda desacordado)

-sakura você ainda não levou o Lee para o hospital?

Sakura começou a ficar nervosa.

-bem,e que...para leva-lo embora preciso de uma porta ou janela sem uma barreira de chakra que não me deixa passar.  
-o que o que o que?disse naruto.

-obviamente isso deve ser uma barreira de fuiin no jutsu,ela sela a saída do lugar e a chave da saída e selada em algo ou alguém.-Como voce sbe de tudo isso sakura?se surpreendeu sasuke.

-Ah tem um aviso bem ali-falou enquanto apontava para um pergaminho vermelhorapidamente sasuke tomou a situação para si e disse que "todos devia se separar para procurar o monstro"

-mas sasuke-kun não posso andar porque estou como Lee.

-Bom fique a qui e grite se acontecer alguma coisa - advertio sasuke. 

-Vamos naruto!

Naruto já havia preparado selos explosivos e suas kunais,alem de já estar em pé e disse repentinamente.

-Eu vou derrotar essa coisa seja o que for!Para me tornar um hokage eu não posso morrer aqui!   
-Naruto... sakura se surprendeu ao ver que naruto realmente queria se tornar um hokage,não era somente um sonho inútil.-Vamos lá! Vamos derrotar esse monstro custe o que custar! -tem certeza que não vai fugir na hora h?

sem se alterar naruto disse mais determinado que antes:

-Eu não vou contra minhas palavras,esse e meu jeito ninja

30 minutos depois...

-cansaço...eu quero ação e não ficar rodando por ai...

-Cala a boca naruto! 

Com um olhar satisfeito naruto disse:

-hehe parece que vamos ter muita ação agora...

sasuke se intrigou com as palavras de naruto.

-porque?

-porque o monstro está atraz de você.

Assustado sasuke olhou para trás,o monstro tinha uns 3 metros era como uma gosma verde gigante e por debaixo da gosma havia muito metal,mas,esse metal parecia pele só que metalizada,não possuía ferimentos e estava com uma espada de 4 ou 5 metros na mão e começou a balbuciar(sim ele fala)

-EU VOU MATARO AUTOR DESGRAÇADO FESSE FIC QUE FEZ UM DOS MAIORES CLICHES DA HISTORIA!  
- E eu.. matarei.. vocês!

Numa fúria implacável o monstro se atirou contra os dois,que por sua vez avançaram contra ele usando chidori e rasengan.

A espada do monstro se chocou contra as duas energias fulmegantes houve uma grande explosão e...

continua no proximo cap...

E ai gente!bom acho que eu to melhorando,mas ainda ta podre meu fic...por favor mandem reviws!e ai a gente se ve!


	3. Cap3

CAP.3 O golpe supremo de naruto:RASENGAN EX

A grande explosão propagou um enorme e doloroso barulho mesmo antes da fumaça se dissipar 2 figuras foram arremessadas para longe.

-Sasuke...- 

Naruto olhou para os lados e viu que os golpes foram não foram repelidos como pensavam ,e sim,que o "monstro" simplesmente não sentiu o ataque,ele quase fora partido ao meio mas, o impulso do rasengan o salvou,sasuke estava sangrando, e muito,parecia que estava desmaiado e sem condições de continuar,quando começou a falar...

-Naruto...disse pausadamente -vamos - continuou embora com esforço- ACABAR COM ESSA COISA!-Disse sasuke ativando o sharingan.

Naruto o olhou pensando que sasuke tinha enlouquecido...sasuke sempre tinha um plano...e era isso que precisavam agora...

-Sasu...

as palavras de naruto foram interrompidas por algum vulto pulando e acertando o monstro com um chute voador e depois acertando alguns pontos específicos...  
Hyuuga neji apareceu ofegante e com uma cara extremamente exausta...

-O que você está fazendo aqui?

-eu percebi com o byagugan uma atividade de chakra anormal aqui,e eu o Lee e a tenten viemos investigar mas nos perdemos e ,sabe onde a tenten e o Lee estão?  
Ainda atordoado com a naturalidade de neji naruto falou :

-Depois eu falo vamo acabar com o monstro!

Quando a atenção de todos voltou-se para o monstro ele estava parado como uma estatua ,porem voltou a se mexer.

A criatura cambaleante atacou ambos usando a espada,mas naruto usou o rasengan para se impulsionar para cima e jogou kunais explosivas na coisa,mas ela se desviou e atacou naruto,que se segurou no braço da coisa para não cair,mas levou um soco horrivelsubio na mão do mostro saio correndo até ele e usou o tajuu kage bushin ,atacando com vários socos.

-SUA COISA ESTRANHA VC JÁ ERA! 

Dizendo isso naruto saltou com tudo e atacou o monstro com os seus clones mais uma vez,porem foram todos destruídos,mas o verdadeiro do naruto apareceu por traz e usou o rasengan e então o inesperado acontece:o rasengan e naruto passam direto pela coisa,e naruto cai direto no chão.

-o... Que?  
Sasuke achou que o golpe de naruto havia funcionado ,mas o golpe simplesmente atravessou o monstro.

Com um ultimo esforço,sasuke ativou o sharingan e se surprendeu ao pensar em uma coisa. 

-Naruto!acerte ele mais uma vez!Neji vc tb!

Ambos estranharam a ordem de sasuke,mas atacaram juntos e a coisa novamente usou a espada para derruba-los,mas neji usou o kaiten no jutsu(aquele que repele taijutsus)e segurou a espada.

-Agora... e agora ou nunca!-naruto reunio todo seu chakra para usar pela ultima vez o que parecia o rasengan,e começou a levitar de tanto chakra...   
Corte para onde está o kakashi e jiraya

-Jiraya vc acha mesmo que naruto vai passar nesse exame?As coisas estão mais duras por causa do numero de participantes elevados.  
Com um ar de antecipação jiraya disse:

-eu...treinei naruto muito duro dessa vezo rasengan dele superou e muito o meu e quase me matou.  
-O que! Jiraya isso e mesmo verdade?Feliz ao ver o desespero do amigo,jiraya disse muito satisfeito e aproiveitando cada momento.

-Bem,não foi bem o rasengan,foi uma técnica que ele próprio criou,com base no rasengan, so que muito mais forte.

Sem dar chance de kakashi falar continuou:

-E o RASENGAN EX

Corte de novo para naruto e cia.

-Que raios e esse rasengan EX?se surpreendeu sasuke

Corte para onde está o kakashi e jiraya 

-E uma técnica que ao invez de manter a energia,mantem uma parte e lança o resto em forma de raio para onde Naruto quiser,ou seja exige muito mais chakra,porem esse não e o único efeito do rasengan ex...

-O que?

-O golpe faz o corpo recuperar a quantidade de chakra perdida anteriormente e a mutiplica por 2,alem de copiar o chakra inimigo adiciona-lo e com isso...

Corte para onde está o naruto e cia(ta acabando os cortes)

-...Derrotar o inimigo por mais forte que seja!  
-Sua coisa vamos medir nossos poderes!Dizendo isso naruto começou a aumentar a energia do golpe,cada partícula do corpo de naruto estava reunindo chakra para esse golpe...naruto parecia exausto,mas orgulhoso por estar dominando uma técnica tão poderosa e criada por ele próprio!

-Tome isso sua besta... RASENGAN EX!

o golpe de naruto perfurou a besta ,dessa vez causando dano,o que fez sasuke ficar contente de seu plano ter dado certo,mas com raiva de naruto por usar um golpe muito mais forte que chidori,nessa hora neji que estava usando o kaiten para segurar a espada do monstro reparou que a espada ficou branca,então ouve uma reação do monstro e o rasengan ex,o rasengan ex atrvessou sem dano agora,mas naruto o redirecionou paradentro do monstro quando sasuke vei rapidamente com o chidori destruindo a espada.

-AHHHHHH ,MALDITOSSSSSSS...-o monstro fora todo perfurado e começou a sangrar e caio cambaleante no chão.  
-heh parece que conseguiram...uma não tão estranha voz saio do outro lado da parede e apareceu lá chamando a atenção de todos.-muito bem passaram nas preliminares do exame,agora podem participar da primeira parte do exame chunin  
todos o olharam atordoados e viram que essa pessoa era iruka e como sempre naruto foi o primeiro a reclamar:

-espera!espera isso foi so a preliminar!quer dizer...que as próximas etapas serão mais difíceis?

Todos se atentaram a esse fato que até então estavam ignorando.

-quase morremos para passar pela preliminar?

-isso e um absurdo pq estão tudo tão mais difícil que antes?

Tomando fôlego iruka começou:

-pq muitos shinobis estão prestando o exame dessa vez,e com isso o exame tende a ser mais rigoroso para as vilas mostrarem a força total de seus candidatos.

Naruto começou a se lembrar do que erro sennin falou "as coisas estão mais duras esse ano"

-Ah naruto parabéns pelo golpe,foi incríve! E neji vc segurou a espada gigante por 3 ou mais minutos!e sasuke vc descobriu como derrubalo,descobrio que a espada o fazia atravessar os ataques.   
-sim por isso ele não atravessou no primeiro ataque,pq usou a espada para atacar be assim num teve como usar sua habilidade especial,e então pedi a naruto e neji para ataca-lo para eu detonar a espada.

Cada palavra que sasuke falava era vazia pois estava se concentrando no golpe de naruto...

-Bom foram todos muito bons,podem dormir o exame de verdade começa amanhã,e tenten Lee e sakura estão tendo a vez delas la atraz nas preliminatorias.

Todos deviam se preucupar,mas estavam tão exaustos que simplesmente caíram no chão e dormiram.

**Bom esse cap foi um pouco melhor que o outro,mas ainda não chegou na parte que eu acho a melhor,o fic vai ter pelos meus calculosmuns 30 caps,e ja foi escrito até o 17,bom gente deixem reviews,desculpe não ter respondido as reviews eu simplesmente esqueci...bom ai vai as respostas,ou melhor resposta!**

**MADS:Todas as sujestões anotadas,algumas ja compridas,como a linguagem,e são so os 6 primeiros aps que tão serios,os outros começa a ficar descontraidos,tem até um naruhina,opa virei spoiler!(**_autor começa a dizer dobby mau!dobby mau!ops...shikamaru mau!shikamaru mau!)_


	4. Toda força de vontade

cap. 4 um novo prologo,abrem-se as cortinas para a nova luta!

... 

ja haviam se passado 12 horas desde que naruto,sasuke,neji haviam passado na preliminar e desde então(12 horas)eles ficaram na enfermaria,naruto e neji ainda estavam dormindo,mas sasuke ja havia acordado,sua camisa estava toda rasgada e manchada de sangue,ele estava conversando com sakura,que por sua vez estava com um rasgão enorme na camisa,e estava usando uma faixa la para cobrir,sua costa,tambem ficou bem detonada,e e tambem estava com faixas,sakura estava usando uma nova bermuda,pq ela contou que a bermuda dela foi totalmente destruidana luta"sorte que o lee desmaiou antes de ver"diz sakura

-sakura,conte com detalhes o que aconteceu la-diz querendos saber como tudo aconteceu 

-bom,quando vc e naruto sairam,eu logo encontrei tenten,hinata e ino,ficamos cuidando do lee e conversando umas com as outras,ate o lee acordar,ele começa a falar tudo,e ai o monstro apareceu,pareceu um cliche de ficção cintifica-riu-se sakura

-ai como vcs derrotaram ele-disse sasuke com um olhar forte,querendo que sakura conte tudo. 

sakura ergueu o dedo ao queixo e olhou para o alto,querendo se lebrar com detalhes,ai fez sinal de ter lembrado e continuou:

-ai como ficamos sabendo mais tarde,o mostro tava usando um lança chamas,pq vcs quebraram a principal arma dele-riu-se novamente e ai continuou com uma expressão alegre-ai ele ia matar a todos nos,mas o lee usou alotus secundaria para amparar o ataque,apesar de ter desmaiado nessa hora-disse sakura pesando as consequencias do ato quase suicida de lee-, nos rapidamente continuamos a luta,a tenten tentou usar cordas para atacar,mas o monstro usou chakra para destruir as cordas e lança-las longe,a hinata e que foi a melhor na luta,ela soltou uma especie de trovão,que na verdade eram umas 20 folhas,energisadas com chakra,ela saio ilesa e ferro o monstro,eu pulei,mas ele me atacou,eu desviei,mas ele destruio minha bermuda.

Sasuke fez cara de quem estava imaginado(envergonhado)a cena.Sakura riu-se mais uma vez e continuou:

-num foi ruim,eu imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer,ai eu vim de biquini por baixo,ai num teve problema,a chama destruiu parcialmente as roupas da ino,ai ela começou a lutar so com aquelas faixas que ela enrola no corpo,nessa hora eu e a hinata atacamos juntas,e destruimos o lança chamas,a tenten imobilizou a coisa com linhas,e antes que ele as quebrasse ino usou aquele jutsu de "troca de mente e alma"ai começou a surrar o monstro(com isso a si mesma)e nos finaliza-mo,e ai ela voltou pro corpo dela.

Sakura acompanhava cada (rara)e sutil mudança no rosto de sasuke e disse um baixinho"foi isso".Sasuke falou que sakura foi muito bem,mas so por falar mesmo.

1 hora depois... 

neji acorda e falo um vago"bom dia"e vai tomoar café da manha,Sasuke sem nem responder começa a se recordar da situação de quando Naruto usou o tal "rasengan ex"

rasengan ex...que raios e essa coisa de rasengan ex?Sasuke pensava deseperadamente-nem o chidori e o rasengan juntos fizeram um arranhão na coisa,mas o rasengan ex o detonou em segundos!sasuke imaginou o chidori enfrentando de frente o rasengan ex...e o resultado,mesmo na mente arrogante de sasuke,foi bem ruim...

-DROGA!pensou sasuke-o que precisofazer para superar o naruto?inventar um chidori ex?não,copiar nomes e departamento do naruto,mas vou perguntar para o kakashi o que e essa coisa,e pedir para me ensinar essa tecnica para aprimora-la e esfregar na cara do naruto e-pensou sasuke-vou fazer isso,ainda faltam 6 horas para o exame.

Sasuke saiu correndo apressado da enfermaria procurar kakashi que rapidamnete o encontrou: 

-ola sasuke...

Kakashi ja esperava a reação de sasuke por isso fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar.

-KAKASHI,ME ENSINE ESSA COISA DE RASENGAN EX PARA EU APRIMORAR E DERROTAR NARUTO!-Berrou deseperadamente

kakashi continuou tentando relaxar ,e disse:

--Sasuke,eu não sei esse golpe,alias não sei nem o rasengan,por algum motivo que eu desconheço,golpes que utilisam energias como a do rasengan,não podem ser copiados...

sasuke ficou furioso e disse:

-ENTÃO ME LEVE ATÉ O SENSEI DE NARUTO PARA QUE ELE ME ENSINE ESSA TECNICA!-Sasuke gritava sem pensar no que dizia.

kakashi olhou fixamente para sasuke e dessa vez assumiu uma postura seria: 

-nem mesmo jiraya sabe este golpe...

sasuke pensou mil coisas e logo começou a falar.

-MAS COMO ISSO,NÃO VAI DIZER QUE O IMBECIL DO NARUTO...-Sasuke parou para analizar as possibilidades e antes de dizer qualquer coisa kakashi continuou: 

-Naruto criou essa tecnica sosinho,com puro tabalho duro,tanto que nem mesmo eu ou jiraya podemos resistir a esse ataque se atingidos-disse kakashi ja esperando a reação do seu aluno

sasuke começou a pensar...um golpe desse nivel,não podia ser inventado por alguem como naruto...logo continuou:

-o naruto..e um fracassado...nunca vai superar um genio como eu com trabalho duro...ISSO E MENTIRA!

Kakashi deu um soco leve mas dolorido em sasuke com uma expressão severa e misteriosa,essa expressão contradizia totalmente o kakashi calmo de sempre,seus olhos transbordavam odio e furia, a sensação de sasuke foi parecida com a que sentiu na luta "zabuza vs kakashi":

-idiota...JAMAIS subestime o trabalho duro...-cada palavra ela lenta e dolorosa,ecoava no corredor escuro que estavm como um chicote...-encare isso,naruto te superou,e criou uma tecnica forte o bastante para derrotar o hokage,mas ele não fez isso para ser o melhor,ou para te superar sasuke,ele fez ,pq tem um sonho nobre, e se esforça para alcança-lo.lembre-se ,naruto se esforça para proteger as pessoas que estima mesmo que pague umpreço para isso,"quando vc protege as pessoas que estima o verdadeiro poder do shinobi surgi-ra"esses foram palavras proferidas por todos os hokages,especialmente o terceiro. sasuke lembre-se disso ou jamais estara no mesmo nivel de naruto,ou mesmo de sakura,e os outros gennins!

as palavras de kakashi ecoaram por um tempo na mente de sasuke, ate ele voltar para a enfermaria,queria falar com naruto,e depois segueria o conselho de kakashi,agora precisava peguntar qul foi a base de naruto para criarb essatecnica,ai ele desenvoveria uma parecida.

10 minutos depois... 

-naruto...-disse sasuke ao encontra-lo na arena do exame chunin,apesar de faltar 5 horas e 30 minutos para o evento,sasuke fica surpreso e continua-o que vc está fzando aqui?

Naruto estav com uma expressão animada e apreciou cada momento,até responder para sasuke.

-Eu...vou dar o maximo de mim...pq me tornado um chunnin eu estarei mais perto de me tornar um hokage...e realizar o meu sonho...

Sasuke lembrou das palavras de kakashi,mas seus pensamentos foram desviados quando viu naruto com faixas enrolado o braço,logo percebeu que ea perguntou.

-O que são essas faixas ai naruto?  
-heh o rasengan ex e forte demais pro meu braço fica nraml,em umas 10 horas ele vola ao noramal...  
um barulho estranho aparece la  
-hum,o que foi isso?  
-isso e..


	5. Cap5

cap5.o outro demnoio!a dura batalha.

Um estranho encapuzado apareceu absolutamente do nada envolto de um Estranho chakra e uma densa e misteriosa fumaça ele não desceu o capuz e encarou rapidamente ambos(embora não pussem ver que estavam sendo encarados pq ele estava encapuzado)o capuz se mexeu como se ele fosse proferir algumas palavras e ele disse:  
-heh não esperão passar mesmo no chunnin shiken ou será que está falando serio?esse ano as coisas serão muito duras,e por isso nem pensem em passar...  
naruto não se importou ao contrario do que sasuke havia previsto,mas sasuke ativou o sharingan e começou a pensar "se eu não ganhar desse cara não ganharei do naruto" e disse:

-ei quem você pensa que e para tentar me ameaçar?-disse sasuke num tom sem nenhuma emoção-   
-eu sou aquele que se tornara um hokage,pois sou forte isso basta,sou hishiro hao . Naruto se mexeu dessa vez e com um olhar ameaçador disse:  
-Hei você acha mesmo que pode se tornar um hokage?eu não faço a mínima idéia de quanta força você tem mas so com força não ira se tornar um hokage porque força não e tudo,alem de que eu me tornarei o hokage!  
Sasuke assistiu o dialogo calado mas logo começou a fazer selos,bem devagar.

-puf,vc um hokage?isso nunca acontecera,mas eu posso te derrotar facilmente,vamos medir nossas forças-disse hao

flasback 

Naruto começou a preparar o rasengan ex, jiraya estava com o rasengan preparado ambos partiram para o ataque , e o rasengan ex derrotou de forma explosiva o rasengan comum,e quase arrancou o braço de jiraya jiraya ficou com o braço sangrando,mas seu braço ficou muito avariado,mas naruto ficou com o braço muito mais machucado,embora não houvesse sido atingido. 

-Naruto seu braço...  
- Erro-sennin,erro-sennin o que aconteceu com meu braço?  
- Depois de alguns minutos examindo o braço de naruto jiraya disse:

- Seu braço não agüentou o chakra que vc reuniu,mas em 10 horas ele estará bom,mas se vc usar ele de novo,antes de 10 horas,vc vai morrer com certeza.  
- Ta ta so vou usar daqui a 10 horas...  
Fim do flasback  
Droga...pensava naruto-esse cara me da um mau pressentimento mas eu não posso usar o rasengan ex de novo,não tem jeito vai ter que ser na pancadaria mesmo.naruto pulou rapidamente e sacou uma kunai, e foi em direção ao seu inimigo.  
Hummm- pensava hao-ataque rápido e preciso,movimentos que não abrem a defesa,não foi a toa que derrotou alguns jounins e sabe controlar o chakra da kyuubi... e muito forte mas eu sou mais! Hao começou a executar selos e disse;

-fuinn no jutsu! Naruto ficou preso numa espécie de barreira.

-hei o que e isso!  
-e um selo vc não pode contra ele!  
-sera mesmo? Dizendo isso naruto usou o rasengan comum,para romper os selo,e usou o rasengan de novo,para se equilibrar e fazer uma seqüência de chutes giratórios e depois atacar com o rasengan que ele estava usando para girar,que surprendentemente foi parado por uma montanha de chakra,semelhante ao chidori desferido por hao,e então sasuke veio do nada usando o chidori e acertou hao no rosto,mas hao fez um kawamiri e apareceu por traz de sasuke e tentou um chute mas naruto o defemndeu,e chutou sasuke.  
-Sasuke essa luta e minha sai daí!disse naruto   
Sasuke disse com uma fúria intensa nos olhos:  
-se quer morrer então que morra.-e desativou o sharingan. Naruto ficou feliz por poder lutar,mas preucupado,ele so podia usar um braço e o único jutsu de uma mão que ele sabia era o rasengan, ele so podia usa-lo 4 vezes e já tinha usado 2.sua merlhor chance era um dos seus melhores golpes,mas ele so podia usa-lo por 5 minutos.

-bom não tem, jeito tenho que tentar! Dizendo isso naruto fez o rasengan e o apontou para o chão,e começou a se concentrar. -Ahhhhh!dizendo isso o rasengan se transformou em espada,uma espada de chakra!  
-Rasengan Sword!Em força total!  
"naruto..." pensou sasuke hao simplesmente puxou uma espada,mas ela era uma espada de folhas rodeadas por chakra!  
-muito bem vai ser divertido!  
dizendo isso hao pulou para cima de naruto e atacou com a espada  
-isso vai ser interessante...-disse naruto ao defender a espada. Houve uma grande explosão e ambas as espadas foram destruídas,pois apesar de naruto ter mais chakra não podia vencer por que estava usando muito menos força que hao já que hao estava usando dois braços e naruto apenas 1.  
-bom vamos acabar com a brincadeira- disse hao

-o..que?vc não esta usando sua força máxima?  
-claro que não...  
-então me mostre!  
-Se quer mesmo...  
dizendo isso um estranho chakra ficou envolta de hao e ele disse: -  
isso e apenas 30 do meu chakra,mas e o bastante para vencer... hao pulou e jogou uma espada de chakra em naruto,mas essa era muito mais poderosa que a primeira,naruto se esquivou para a esquerda e a espada destruiu totalmente o lugar que foi atingido,nessa altura sasuke estava muito assustado"que negocio e esse..."  
-heh vc e bom mas vc nao e o único que tem um chakra sobrenatural que tira sei lá de onde.  
Nessa hora naruto tirou cerca de 30 do chakra da kyyuby e disse:  
-agora são os meus 30 contra os seus 30 -feito,vamos la! Ambos pularam para o alto e começaram a lutar furiozamente,mas naruto foi quem caiu primeiro.  
-droga...quem e esse cara...que supera o poder da kyuby...  
-agora vc vai morrer,pois vou canalizar 40 do meu chakra! Um raio de chakra com uma velocidade acima da do som,quase acertou naruto,mas este pulou para traz e se esquivou mas somente o vento já inutilizou,a perna de naruto.  
-droga...   
-Agora morra!50 do meu chakra! Outro raio fatal dói desferido na direção de naruto. -droga...Rasengan Shield! O escudo de chakra de naruto segurou o golpe,mas levbou um choque tão violento que nareuto sangrou ainda mais. "droga... não posso mais usar o rasengan, e ele vai me matar! A não ser que eu..."naruto ficou nervoso mas sabia de uma maneiras para vencer,mas não tinha certeza que mesmo que fizesse tudo corretamente,iria dar certo.  
-60!-o corpo de hao ficou com um chakra intenso,mas estava sangrando,e muito   
-haa!agora eu descobri!como reunir chakra o bastante!   
-VAMOS VER! O raio pareceu acertar naruto,mas naruto usou seu chakra na perna que sobrou e um pouco a mais de chakra na outra, e subiu no raio de chakra feito por hao, e pulou dizendo:  
-ei hao!esse e 100 do meu chakra!-isso não era verdade,narutoi so estava com 40  
-Então...os meus 100!tome isso!-um raio estremamente poderoso que poderia ate matar orochimaru(se fosse burro como naruto de atacar esse chakra sobrenatural de frente) Naruto subiu no raio de chakra e pulou para dar um chute,ele havia se esquivado do raio e hao havia se desgastado todo,então naruto gritou:  
-rasengan kick! O chute acertou hão no rosto,mas o raio de chakra voltou e acertou naruto por traz!nessa hora naruto e hao foram jogados para longe,mas estavam com um chakra tão forte que nem sentiram a dor,e então naruto disse.  
-ei vc e bom,mas pq quer lutar comigo?  
-isso e obvio...e pq...e pq...SEI LA VC ME FEZ ESQUECER!  
-ei não me culpa!  
-heh que tal deixar essa luta para final do chunni shiken?nos dois não lutamos para valer,pq ficamos cansados da eliminatória.  
-heh tudo bem mas vamos fazer mais um ataque.  
-ta bom.  
Ambos assumiram uma posição de luta, e se prepararão para dar mais um golpe,mas as mãos de hao e as pernas de naruto começaram a sangrar e muito!eles haviam se forçado alem do limite,quando apareceu kakashi do nada.  
-se acalmem! Isso esta muito forçado para apenas um treino,se continuar assim não vão passar no chunnin shiken porque vão estar exaustos...  
-muito bem kakashi sensei -disse naruto  
-Bom parece que vamos adiar a nossa luta...   
-mas antes me diz,como tu conseguiu aquele nível de chakra?-perguntou naruto  
-bom,e que eu tenho um demônio selado dentro de mim.  
-O QUE?-Gritou naruto  
-heh lembrei agora o que era para fazer,era que vc tb tem um por isso vim testar sua força  
-ta ta ta, o meu demônio e uma raposa gigante, e o seu  
-disse naruto como se uma conversa sobre demônios selados fosse normal  
-ele e shura(não critiquem minha originalidade eu sei que e um nome batido...)um demônio do raio,ele e um dos 4 grandes demônios,que são Shura,kyuubi ,shukaku,e o ultimo que nem eu faço idéia de quem seja,mas ouvi falar que as 4 pessoas que tem esses demônios,iam participar do chunnin shiken,sei que eu possuo shura,um tal de gaara possui o shukaku,e que você tem a kyuubi ,mas o 4o demonio...eu não faço a menor idéia...Mas esse 4o e o mais forte, e ele quer todos os outros 3 para ficar forte,tanto que vai poder explodir planetas, por isso vim aqui,para lutar contra ele e impedi-lo de dominar o mundo!mas gostei tanto da nossa luta que fiquei empolgado... meu proposito era checar se vc tinha a kyuubi e esqueci o que tenho para fazer...bom nos vemos no chunnin shiken! Dizendo isso ele jogou uma bomba de fumaça e sumiu

-bom naruto-disse kakashi-isso vai ser perigoso,mas se vc lutar como lutou agora talvez consiga ficar vivo...  
-heh como se fosse a primeira vez que enfrento um cara que quer dominar o mundo...  
-hehehe isso e verdade naruto...   
Sasuke estava um pouco longe mas ouvindo cada palavra,ainda atordoado com a luta, e não entendeu o que naruto queria subindo no golpe,mas so ia saber quanod naruto e hao se enfrentassem novamente...  
-Hum?o que e isso?  
Sasuke olhou para o chão encontrou um cristal,ele não era comum,e sasuke assim que o tocou sentiu seu chakra,como se o estivesse tocando-o e então ele aumentou seu chakra,e sentiu ele ainda maior,maior que o comum.   
-ei kakashi!o que e isso?  
-ah e um cristal comum,nada demais...  
sasuke fez uma especi de colar com o cristal e o amarrou no braço,o braço que ele usa para o chidori... e lentamente,ele e naruto foram indo para a arena da primeira fase do chunnin shiken(eles tavam na arena da fase final)e se prepararam,pois o exame esta muito mais duro que o comum,e pela primeira vez,sasuke se sentiu inseguro de vencer


	6. Primeira atarefa doexame chunnin!

Cap.6 A Primeira Tarefa Do Exame Chunnin!

Já haviam se passado 3 horas desde a luta de naruto e hao,estavão todos cansados,mas o exame ia ser duro,demais para eles,ou não?eles estavão muito mais fortes,e por isso tinhan alguma chance(remota)de passar não se passarão nem 10 segundos que chegaram na arena do chunnin shiken e sasuke e naruto já estavam discutindo. 

-Naruto sua luta foi ridícula se continuasse mais alguns segundos morreria-disse sasuke com um ar de "vc vai morrer em 20 segundos metido que se diz um ninja "-

Naruto ficou com muita raiva,o que fez sasuke ficar satisfeito,mas naruto apontou uma kunai para ele e disse.

-Heh muito metido mas acha que vai durar alguns sergundos na luta dos demônios,que vc sabe que eu,gaara,hao e o 4o que não sabemos o nome provavelmente vamos lutar né ? sem um demônio ou algo assim vai perder logo de cara!naruto disse com uma fúria intensa.

Sasuke não respondeu pois entrou em pensamentos profundos,pois achou que realmente ia morrer caso se metesse nessa luta quando ia argumentar,por mais falsos que sejam os argumentos,sakura entrou na conversa.

-Parem de discutir!de novo não!Ah que negocio e esse de demônio?-perguntou com uma voz um tanto que inocente

-Nada não sakura-chan...

-e so uma idiotice do naruto...

Naruto olhou com um olhar assassino para sasuke mas forão interrompidos por uma voz alta e grae que vinha de um alto falante,quando segiram o som da voz viram que morino ibiki se encontrava em uma plataforma envolta de vidro blindado.

-Ei vocês, vou divulkgar a primeira fase do exame,ela será um tanto que mais difícil que a do ano passado...

-Fala logo odeio enrolação ...-disse naruto

-Ta,ta ta, a primeira fase,será uma prova de enfrentar o desonhecido,sem saber quando vai enfrentar!

-Tipo quando vamos começar?e pq vc ta no vidro blindado?

-to no vidro blindado pq não quero morrer com a próxima tarefa,e vamos começar agora! 

Ao som dessas palavras magma puro começou a escorrer das paredes,todos tiverão reações imediatas,tenten segurou neji e usou as cordas dela para se epndurar,Lee ficava pulando de uma parede para outra sem tocar no chão,mas estava ficando cansado,shino estava usando um "elevador de insetos"e estava segurando kiba,mas hinata estava muito longe,Hao fez um jutsu de levitação,então sasuke usou o sharingan e imitou esse jutsu,saukra usou chakra para andar na parede,mas quando o magma veio,ela fez renge de um pássaro para voar(será que no meu fic todo mundo e tão burro para não usar renge?)Naruto usou o chakra da kyuubi(ele estava esgotado)para fazer mais uma variação do rasengan. 

-RASENGAN BOOTS!

Dizendo isso Naruto usou botas de rasengan e reparou que hinata estava tendo problemas,pois segundo a historia de sakura"ela estava exausta por causa das preliminares" então naruto a salvou,levando-a consigo para cima(as rasengan boots voam)

-Na-Naruto-kun...vc me salvou...

-heh não foi nada hinata...

Ambos ficaram um pouco corados,mas logo forão interrompidos,quando naruto percebeu que chouji e ino estavão segurando as pernas de naruto

-ei sem querer interromper a gente num sabe voar por isso estamos aqui. 

-E não vai me chamar de gordo-disse chouji

hinata se sentiu com um pouco de raiva,por ter seu "momento"interrompido,mas disfarçou muito bem.

Lá em baixo gaara e o trio da areia usavam um "elevador de areia" e quando econtraram shino ne seu "elevador de insetos" disseram um vago "oi",nessa hora um estranho "semi-vulto"usou um jutsu e destruio quase toda a lava,e então todos respiram aliviados quando ibiki disse: 

fase2 da primeira fase: shurikens gigantes(do tamanho de mini-vãs)

Mal ibiki disse isso muittas shurikens gigantes começaram a chicotear na sala e então cada um mergulhou nos seus pensamentos("vou mostrar para o sasuke-kun que sou ótima" "sakura/ino") ("vou me tornar um hokage"Naruto/hao" )(" Naruto-kun preste atenção em mim..." "hinata") ("cara acho que eu devia mandar tirar as pulgas do akamaru..." "kiba" ) ("Não vou perder para vc seu metido!" "sasuke/naruto") entre outros.

-Kage bushin no jutsu!  
Dizendo isso Naruto atacou usando os clones para destruir algumas shurikens e subir nas que sobrarão como se ofsse um escada,os outros nem fizerão nada pois um vulto(aquele)usou um jutsu e com isso destruiu quase toda a arena. 

Não deu tempo de ninguém descansar pois então ibiki disse;

-3o fase da primeira parte-chamas e cancelação de chakra.

Mal disse isso e todos perderão todo o chakra,e uma onda de fogo engoliu a todos!mas naruto hao e gaara usarão o chakra dos demônios para proteger os amigos,e então virão um estranho vulto(aquele)usando chakra para formar uma barreira também,protegendo apenas ele e os amigos do mesmo time.

-Ei hao !Ei hao!esse deve ser o outro demônio!  
-Eu sei eu sei!Gaara está a par disso?  
-Sim estou.  
-então vamos todos lutar com ele,mas so nos três.  
-Isso!  
-Não-disse gaara.   
Todos olharam para ele e perguntaram com um ar de susto.

- o que mas...pq?

-EU lutarei sosinho -disse gaara

**Ola gente! bom minha fic ta voltando e tal! eu ja postei antes,mas vou postar de novo:**

**Quem quiser ter uma garantia de ver os caps do meu fic,me mande um review com o seu e-mail,para eu mandar os caps para la caso (de novo) eu delete minha fic...osu um azarado.**

**Bom vamos as reviws!**

**Kuny-chan:agradeço as reviws,e eu recebi o sue e-mail,mas so vi agora!e que eu mudei de e-mail...te garanto que o sasuke vai detonar muito na fic!**

**Bom aqui está o cap,o proximo cap,será um especial,com a luta do gaara! como eu so o maior spoiler,vo postaaqui o nome dos caps do especial!**

**Cap.7-Demonio Vs demonio!**

**Cap.8-Vamos gaara,tente um ultimo golpe!**

**Deixem reviws nos autores não ficamos legais sem elas!**


	7. Um cap especial! 2 e melhor que um!

Cap 7.demônio vs demonio!

-O QUE, O QUE OQUE GAARA PQ VC QUER LUTAR SOSINHO?-disse naruto

-Muito simples...

-então explica o doido da areia!

Sem dar atenção ao comentário de naruto,gaara conitnuou com a mesma Expressão fria e sem emoções.

-Não sabemos a força dele,se ele for mais forte que nos,não vale a pena todos nos arriscarmos,eu vou para testar a força dele

Temari e Kankurou, que ate agora não haviam se manifestado, se manifestraram agora, e de forma rápida.

-Gaara vc não deve fazer isso,pois na faz parte do exame!diz para ele senhor ibiki!-disseram em uníssono

ibiki sem se alterar disse:

- se quiser lute,isso não atrapalhara o exame. 

Todos ficaram perplexos,e tentaram impedi-lo,mas como havia fogo em toda parte e não tinhan chakra,os únicos que podiam lutar seriam hao naruto e gaara por causa dos demônios. 

-Deixe-o ele precisa fazer isso-disse hao  
-Se e o jeito ninja dele,então não podemos interfirir-disse naruto. 

Ninguen os contrariou pq somente eles tinhan chakra,por isso deviam concoradar com eles,até sasuke concordou.

-ei vc do 4o demonio!-disse gaara

-quem eu?-disse o estranho. 

-Não há muitos demônios.

-Sim o que quer?

Gaara o olhou com um olhar que deixa qualquer um louco,mas seu inimigo nem ligou.

-Heh, ah agora lembrei vc e aquele que controla aquele demoniozinho do shukaku?bom vamos lutar,quero ver sua força,apesar de saber que o nível e bem baixo.

Dizendo isso deixou uma barreira de chakra cobrindo seus parceiros e assumio uma posição de batalha.

-vc tirou as palavras da minha boca.vamos lutar!

Ambos investiram um contra o outro,então gaara usou areia para prender o braço do inimigo,mas ele usou chakra para desfazer a areia e então usou um raio de hcakra,segiudo de socos que estavam muito rápido,acima da do som que foram mais rápidas que a areia de gaara jogando gaara para longe,que desfez a barreira de chakra por um segundo,levando assim varias queimaduras.

-AHHHHHHHHH...

-O que foi?o grande shukaku so se resume a isso?

-Me diga...qual seu nome... e qual o nome do seu demônio...

-Somente se vc me der um desfio de verdade.

Essas palavras pareceram animar gaara,que pela primeira vez se divertiu ao lutar.

-Muito bem,vamos medir nossas forças!

Dizendo isso gaara usou a areia para se impulsionar, e atacar de cima com a areia,mas o inimigo simplesmente soltou um raio de chakra para destruir a areia,então gaara fez os fragemntos da areia que caíram no inimigo se encherem de chakra e então gritou:

-FUNERAL DO DESERTO!

E envolveu seu inimigo com uma grossa camada de areia,e colocou todo o seu chakra nela.

-VC não vai sair daí!

-será?

O chakra do inimigo destruiu totalmente a areia de gaara e soltou um raio mortal que acertou o braço de gaara,ou melhor praticamente destroçou o braço de gaara,que ficou sangrando demais e antes de sentir a dor o inimigo veio por traz e praticamente destroçou o outro braço de gaara,e depoisveio outro ataque na costa nde gaara,mas este usou a areia como braço e se defendeu.

-HAHAHA,SEM OS ODIS BRAÇOS(eles estão quebrados)NÃO PODE FAZER NENHUM JUTSU!

-Mesmo que não, eu vou te derrotar com o shukaku!

-Isso se conseguir invoca-lo antes de eu te derrotar.

Dizendo isso ele desapareceu,e então gaara reparou que ele stava la em cima,e o inimigo soltou um jutsu que separou as chamas, da arena ainda mais,(devido ao chakra dos dois o fogo nem tava fazendo muita coisa) e com um raio fatal,foi em direção de gaara, que se acertado com toda certeza,iria morrer.

-TOME ISSO!

Dizendo isso usou um jutsu que paralisou o chara de gaara,assim como suas pernas.

-Não o gaara vai morrer!-disse anruto

-Sim e mês...hum o quie e isso?-disse sasuke

sasuke olhou para seu braço direito,o sentiu estranho.

-isso e...   
Nessa altura o golpe estava quase acertando gaara e quando ele chegou a um milimeetro de gaara...

cap.8vamos gaara!Tente um ultimo golpe!

O golpe imponente começou a avançar em direção de gaara,e o pulso de sasuke estava com muito chakra reunido,por algum motivo,o golpe estava perto de gaara quando...

-Ei o sei la o que!-disse sasuke-epero que goste de chakra em forma de raio chidori!

O golpe de sasuke foi tão rápido e forte que passou pela barreira de fogo do 4o demônio,e o atingio em cheio.

-Então o demônio,o que achou do meu chidori?

-Heh quer dizer que o famoso chidori se resume a só isso?

Essas palavras forão em vão,pois sasuke usou outro chidori exatamente no mesmo ponto que o primeiro,fasendo o inimigo sangran,mesmo que seja pouco.

-MALDITO!VC VAI MORRER!-Disse ferozmente ao ser atingido

Dizendo isso começou a fazer alguns selos e o chakra em sua mão estava muito forte,tanto que todos podiam velo perfeitamente ,e então gritou:

-SEU DESTINO ESTA SELADO,MORRA! VENTOS DE CHAKRA! 

Esse jutsu era um vento poderosíssimo que sugava todo o chakra que atingia ,ele suga todo o chakra do inimigo ate mata-lo,mas sauke por alguma razão apenas desamaiou. 

-SASUKE!-gritaram gaara e os outros nesse momento hao trouxe sasuke devolta a barreira pensando "como ele sobreviveu a isso..."

-Então?o famoso shukaku vai desitir agora?  
-Nunca!  
-então morra,ventos de chakra! 

Esses golpes atingiram as pernas e os braços de gaara ou seja ele não podia mais andar,por umas 4 horas,por causa do shukaku.

-Bom agora que vc não pode fazer mais nada escolha: desista e entregue o shukaku ou lute e morra.

Gaara caiu nos seus pensamentos:

Se eu entregar o shukaku estarei desrespeitando o sasuke,que arriscou a vida para me salvar,e também o mundo estará mais perto de ser destruído...mas se bem que se eu entregar o shukaku eu vou poder dormir...não vou lutar como um ninja ate o fim!

-Ei escuta ai o coisa esquisita eu nãpo vou desitir vou lutar ate o fim!  
-Se prefere assim tome isso: suga vida!agora lentamente vai morrer... 

Gaara recbeu o golp-e em cheio e começou a sofrer para ficar consiente,mas continuou,embora estivesse fraco demais...

-O gaara!não desiste!-disse naruto- nos vamos lutar de novo nas finais do chunnin shiken,mas so se vc sobreviver!

Uzumiaki Naruto... eu estou querendo isso a tempos...uma revanche...uma luta honesta...mas para isso...eu preciso viver!mas como...a não ser que...e e inha única chance...

Depois de pensar isso gaara concentrou todo seu chakra restante no jarro de areia e gritou:

-Ei aonde vc pensa que vai nossa luta ainda não acabou!

-Mas acabara logo,vc não pode se mexer...

-Sera mesmo?

-Tente então!

-Muito bem!Areias do tempo!

Dizendo isso uma onda enorme de areia envolveu o corpo de gaara e começou a brilhar, e rapidamente gaara se levantou, mexendo os braços e pernas e sem ferimento algum,mais do que isso:estava com o dobro ou triplo de chakra que antes de lutar com ele!

-O que vc fez agora shukaku?como se livrou do meu golpe e restabeleceu o chakra?

-Muito simples:eu fiz meu corpo voltar a antes de começarmos a luta com as areias do tempo,mas o real motivo,foi o segundo efeito da areia do tempo que mutiplica o meu chakra original conforme meu espírito de luta!essa técnica e arriscada,pq se no usuário tiver duvidas de si mesmo,com toda certeza,ira morrer. 

Todos ficaram perplexos com a técnica de gaara.

-Ei hao o gaara se recuperou!-disse naruto

-Sim mas,sera que foi o suficiente para derrotar esse cara?

-Ei demônio vamos lutar!

-Muito bem,mas resultado não mudara... 

Antes de qualquer um dizer outra coisa gaara pulou ne começou a fazer um combate corpo a corpo,mas ainda que com o chakra triplicado,mais o chakra do shukaku,não conseguio acertar um único golpe.Então o demônio acertou um soco que fez gaara sangrar,mas este se aproveitou da oportuidade e acertou um soco no mesmo lugar onde sasuke havia acertado o chidori,mas o demônio sequer sangrou.então lançou gaara para bem longe.

-Chega vamos acabar logo com isso!gritou gaara 

-Concordo...

-Muito bem agora raciocine: se em mim,de forma controlada pelo shukaku a areia do tempo volta ate dias o que ela fará com vc?

-Provavelmente ira me fazer voltar ao nada...

-Exatamente!então tome isso areias do tempo!

-Bom então vou varrer suas areias com meu vento, ventos de chakra!

Os dois furiosos ataques colidiram furiosamente(aja eu repetir furioso) e ambos ataques estavam com muito chakra tanto que o chakra estva se espalhando pela arena,então o vento do 4o demônio,simplesmente devoveu a gaara sua areia,fazendo ele ficar naquele estado sem chakra e sem se mexer nvamente,e o vento não o acertou,para a sorte de gaara. 

-Heh foi muito fácil...o que?

Gaara havia se levantado e estava com os dois punhos erguidos na alura do rosto,mas estava completamente sem chakra...

O 4o demônio avançou na direção de gaara, e pareceu que so estava indo para la pq era onde os membros do seu grupo estavam,mas quando chegou exatamente onde gaara estava,disse baixinho:

-meu nome e hero... o do meu demonio...e shura...

Logo depois de dizer isso ibiki disse do nada: "fim da tarefa,aqueles que ainda estão conscientes podem desmaiar, pois já passaram para a próxima fase"ao som dessas palavras gaara tombou lentamente no chão.

**Desculpem por ter demorado,eu infelismente não consegui organizar..mas agora depois de eu terminar o meu fic(tem mais de 40 caps...)vou fazer uma versino ex dele,com mais detalhes e mais organizada! como eu sou spolier,vo mandar o nome dos proximos capitulos!**

**Cap.9 os preparativos para a segunda tarefa**

**Cap.10Treinamento e reflexão!**

**Agora a reviws!**

**Kuny-chan: obrigado pelos elegios,mas infelismente o gaara perdeu...mas ele vai ter revanche! so uma mega spoiler!aaaaaaaahhhhhhh vo tenta organizar mais a fic,prometo!mas nesse cap não tive tempo...**

**Deixem reviws gente!**


	8. Cap9

cap 9 Os preparativos para a segunda tarefa!

-...

Ja havia se passado dois dias desde a luta de gaara e hero,o quarto demonio,a luta fora intensa,mas so porque hero estava brincando com gaara,ele não havia levado a serio a luta, e so sangrou uma ou duas vezes,e como se somente ouvesse se cortado com uma faca,ou seja seu poder total ainda permanecia desconhecido,mesmo os dois chidoris de sasuke so conseguiramfaser o inimigo sangrar,mas sasuke não desmaiou ao contrario do que pensaram na hora,ele "apenas" estava esgotado tando que não conseguia nem falar,e gaara ja havia acordado e estava num quarto de hospital conversando com hao,naruto e sasuke.

-Eu não consegui mostrar para vcs o poder verdadeiro desse canalha...o meu golpe areias do tenpo podia derrota-lo, e so havia um geito de desvia-lo...-disse gaara com uma espressão cansada

-Qual era essa maneira?-disse naruto 

-Era...ter um chakra no minimo 30 vezes mais forte que o que eu coloquei nas areias do tempo,para poder se desviar delas... 

-O...o que?-disse hao-Então...aquele cara tem esatamente 30 vezes a força do shukaku!

-Não. 

-O que?mas vc disse...

-eu disse que no minimo precisava ter 30 vezes a força do shukaku...ele estava brincando comigo não manifestou nem 60dos eu chakra, e nem chegou a manifestar o seu demonio!

O silencio reinou por alguns segundos,pareciam ter dificuldade para absorver a informação,mas sasuke se manifesou.

-E...ele estava brincando,mas o chidori o fez sangrar,pq ele me subestiomou...apesar de eu ter no maximo um pico de chakra, de 11 do que ele tem,eu não consigo alcançsar esse nivel de chakra normalmente...

-Sim mas...

As palavras de naruto foram interrompidas pois morino ibiki apareceu do nada e com o mesmo olhar que faz os outros enlouquecerem de sempre disse 

-Ola!parabens por passarem na primeira fase,por terem passado,vim avisar que a segunda fase vai ser daqui a 1 mes.

-Por que tão tarde?no ano passado foi no dia seguinte.-disse naruto com uma voz completamente diferente da que ele estava usando para falar com hao e os outros.

-Simples...por duas causas,ou melhor três:

-Razão um: todos os candidatos exeto hero e seu grupo,ficaram cansados ou machucados.  
-Razão dois:todos perceberam o outro nivel de agora,por isso devem treinar duro.  
-Razão três:gosto de torturar vcs...

Todos olharam para ibiki com olhares assassinos,mas naruto logo se levantou e quando estava na porta disse:

-Bom se e assim vou procurar o ero-sennin e treinar...

Naruto saiu rapidamente correndo, e sasuke pensou em procurar kakashi mas antes precisava treinar,pelo que pensou 1 semana sosinho,para testar uma coisa que ele pensou. 

-ei antes de ir,vcs tem que estar no grande salão de eventos daqui a uma hora para receber noticias da segunda tarefa-disse ibiki.

-Ta ta ta...-disse naruto desanimado e voltando a se sentar.

1 hora depois

-Cara ai tem coisa pq tão enrolando demais...-disse naruto  
-E por mais dificil que seja o anruto tem razão.  
-E por mais dificil...ei vc vai morrer sasuke!

Antes de naruto e sasuke terem mais uma briga a quinta hokage e alguns jouins(kurenai anko kakshi gai etc...)e finalmente jiraya,subiram em uma parte elevada do salão e então a hokage começou a falar.

-Bom antes de mais nada parabens por terem passado na primeira fase,mas a segunda sera muito mais dura,poremmesmo que acabem sendo reprovados na segunda fase pode ser que se tornem chunnins,mas so se forem exepcionais,porem na terceira fase se a luta for mediana ja passaram,bom vamos as regras da segunda fase:

Tsunade tomou folego e continuou.

-Vcs teram que atravessar uma nova floresta da morte,construida somente para esse exame,e chegar no fim,ai poderam faser arenas para lutar com a dupla que vcs enfrentaram,mas ela sera sorteada,sim essa prova sera em dupla,e ja vamos sortiar as duplas e quem elas enfrentaram:

Tsunade fez sinal para anko ajeitar o "sortiador" eletronico e ele começou a mexer em nomes,mas ele nãoparou ainda.

-Ah vcs so vão fazer dupla com pessoas da sua vila.

"ufa ai não vão reclamar das pulgasdo akamaru"pensou kiba

-pronto definiram as duplas:

Hinata e Sakura 

Kiba e chouji

Shino e gaara

Tenten e Ino 

Temari e Kankurou

Neji e Sasuke

Naruto e Lee 

Hao e um ninja da folha

Ninguem teve tempo de ver sua combinação direito mas anotaram mentalmente sua dupla pois tsunade recimeçou a falar:

-Bom vcs so vçao lutar contra pessoas da sua vila,pois a segunda fase e para selecionar a elite de cada vila.bom esta na hora de ver contra quem vcs vão lutar:

Nessa hora o "sortiador"recomeçou a selecionar nomes e ficou o seguinte:

Hinata e Sakura VS Tenten e Ino

Shino e gaara VS Temari e Kankurou

Kiba e Chouji VS Hao e um ninja da folha(ate o proximo cap ja dei um nome pra ele)

Neji e Sasuke VS Naruto e Lee

Dizem que os silencio e sinal de grande sabedoria.se isso for verdade todos podiam deixar de ser injas e investir na bolsa de valores,pois todos acharam normal suas lutas mais uma delas...

-heh parece que a experiencia de vcs no exame chunnin vai durar pouco...pois o destino dos dois fracassados ai esta selado-ironizou neji 

-Realmente vcs dois fracassados não esperam ter 1 de chance de nos vencer não e mesmo?

-Não so esperamos ter mais de 130de chance de ganhar como vcs vão perder feio!

-Isso mesmo!os fracassados aqui vão acabar com vcs!

A discursão continuou, e então hinata ino tenten e sakura começaram a conversar.

-Sakura quem vc acha que vai ganhar?essa e a luta que todos estavam sonhando!-disse tenten

-A dupla do sasuke e do neji logico-disse sakura

-Tambem acho disseram tenten e ino em unissono

-E vc hinata?

Todos olharam para hinata que parecia ter dificuldade para escolher as palavras certas. 

-Bom...acho que...a dupla do narutoe do lee vai ganhar.

-O QUE?

-Bom e o que eu acho qu eles vão ganhar..

-Mas hinata pq vc acha isso-disse sakura sem entender nada- neji e sasuke são genios e por isso são melhores!

-E por isso mesmo que vão perder eles tem um telento que nasceram com ele e lee e naruto treinaram duro para mostrar o quanto uma pessoa comum pode chegar.

-Diga-se,vc gosta de um deles qual e?-disse ino vitoriosa

Elas ficaram pasmas com a possibilidade que ino atentou e começaram a pensar.Hinata pela primeira vez ficou com muita raiva e disse de forma rispida.

-Não e da sua conta.

-Aha ,sua irritação e a prova que e um deles...

Hinata a olhou com muita raiva mas disse calmamente.

-Bom voltando ao assunto principal eu acho que o naruto e o lee vão vencer.

-Se esta tão confiante pq não apostamos?

-Boa ideia ino!-disse sakura

-Concordo-disse tenten

-Ta o que vamos apostar-perguntou hinata que estva agindo(quase)como naruto.

-Bom se vc vencer nos vamos (o que? disseram sakura e tenten) 

-mas se nos vencermos vc vai (ai coitada...-disseram sakura e tenten)

-Aceito.

**Gente,desculpa por não ter botado antes o cap! mas deu um problema no meu pc e quase que eu tive que formata-lo e perder todos os caps!mas agora ja gravei em cd...bom agora as reviws:**

**Kuny-chan: Realmente o hero tem um demonio com o mesmo nome,e isso não foi um erro,daqui a 3 caps vai tar tudo explicado...continue mandando reviws por favor!**

**Uchiha chii:O gaara pode ter perdido,mas ele terá revanche! não digo se ele vai ganhar ou perder mas...continue acompanhando a fic!**

**Ah, lembram da aposta que a hinata a sakura e tenten fizeram nesse cap? bom aqui entra a parte interativa da fic! digam o que elas apostaram,nas reviws,e eu vou botar isso na fic! não se esqueçam! ah,aqui vai a minha ja traducional lista de dos caps depois desse...**

**Cap.10-treinamento e reflexão**

**Cap.11-fantasmas,fantasmas,e mais fatasmas**

**Cap. 12-criaturas paranormais.**

**Ah,esse cap ficou serio,mas e so esse!**


	9. cap10 ta meio serio demais,mas depois va...

Cap 10.treinamento e reflexão.

Desde aquele dia no qual as lutas estavam definidas,todos estavamam com medo,não de suas lutas,mas de uma das lutas,a colisão entre gênios e fracassados,Lee e naruto,aqueles sempre desprezados,mas que deram duro,contra aqueles que tinham um talento natural,seria uma luta destrutiva!

Naquele mesmo dia naruto e Lee foram treinar juntos nas montanhas,acompanhados por jiraya e gai. 

-Erro-sennin! que tipo de técnica vc vai me encinar? 

-E vc gai sensei?

Ambos olharam para seus discípulos com um olhar estranho,mas bastante satisfeito, e lançaram uma pergunta em uníssono(quase em uníssono)

-Ei qual vcs acham que e a diferença entre vcs dois e nos?

-Vcs são jounis e nos gennins?

-Vcs tem mais dinheiro que a gente?

-Não e não.

-Então o que e?

-Pensem,vcs mesmos podem ter golpes que nos superam em técnica velocidade potencia e ate mesmo precisão,como o ura-renge e o rasengan-ex,mas entoa pq vcs não nos vencem numa luta?

-Pq...nos não mantesmos...-disse lee 

-Um nível de luta constante?-continuou naruto

-pq depois de usar um golpe com força total ficamos exaustos.

-e pq so temos técnicas de atauqe que consistem em picos de energia,não em algo fixo!

Os senseis olharam para seus discípulos com uma cara bastante satisfeitas, apesar de serem(bastante)cabeças quentes eram inteligentes,e tinham o que era melhor que qualquer olho colorido com linhagem avançada de sangue: a força de vontade de nunca desistir.

-Muito bem,o nosso treino buscara elevar essas características,de defesa e de nível de luta constante.

-COMO COMO COMO?-gritaram em uníssono

-esse nível de força,não pode ser ensinado tem que ser depertado. 

-Mas então...

-Calmem,ele se baseia em uma frase,se vc não acreditar de coração nessas palavras,então não despertara nada.

Lee e naruto ficara apreensivos , mas logo concordaram em tentar.

-Muito bem, me digam.-começou gai

-Pq vcs arriscam as suas vidas em batalhas mortais,para salvar pessoas sendo que algumas sempre odiarão ninjas? –continuou jiraya.

-Pq e o nosso dever!

-Se pensarem assim,não vão conseguir.

-Vcs...

Disse jiraya enquanto olhava as estrelas(sim era noite).

-devem lutar pq e o que e certo,arriscar as vidas por um ideal,lutar pelo que acredita...lutamos para salvar esse mundo maravilhoso,e todos que o habitam,não e por gratidão ou dever,e sim pela vontade de arriscar tudo para fazer sua parte pelo mundo...lutar para salvar esse mundo onde habitam nossos sonhos esperamças e sentimentos...isso nos permite ter uma morte digna de heróis...lutando para com nossos sonhos...-disse jiraya com um tom sereno em cada palavra

Lee e Naruto estavam prestando atenção em cada,palavra,não estavam ouvindo essas palavras com o coração não com a mente.

-Para ter a força de defender esse mundo e lutar por seus sonhos.tem que acreditar de coração e alma que pode...concentração no que você quer...garra para vencer...vontade de superar os obstaculos,e dar a volta por cima!-disse gai com um tom tão sereno quanto o de jiraya.

-Agora durmam,e reflitam sobre isso pois amanhã terão um dia cheio.

Ambos foram durmir,mas não tiraram essas palavras da cabeça...

-Ei gai acha que eles vão dominar a doutrina suprema?

-Não sei...mas se agirem como sempre agem com toda certeza irão conseguir...

-Eles vão explodir o chakra ao limite,ao ponto de destruir estrelas, e congelar o sol...

-Não sei o que eles tem de tão especial,não e talento-nato ou inteligencia...mas e sim garra para vencer!

3 dias depois o treinamento ficou ainda mais duro.

-Vamos canaliza,exploda suavemente ondule e acredite em si mesmo e naquelas palvras...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Uma grande nuvem de fumaça envolveu ambos e então ambos saíram de la ilesos e começaram a lutar(luta treino)e os atques estavam furiozos,mas suaves do jeito certo,estavam quase no nivel de jiraya e gai,quase.

-Bom melhoraram bastante mas ainda não esta perfeito...

-Vamos tentar de novo!

Não vcs vão fazer outra coisa.

-O que?

-vcs farão o treinamento cerberús.

jiraya pensando: esse truque psicologico de fazer eles acharem que assim terão mais força ta perdendo a graça...

**Novamente desculpa por ter atrazado!sou um idiota...mas ok!Vamos as reviews!**

**Uchia-chii:obrigado não se preocupe pela sugestão,continue acompanhando a fic!**

**Kuny-chan: o time do hero ficou inteiro por causa da energia shitetsu...o que a energia shitetsu eh? ainda não posso falar...quanto a sua sugestão,ela está aprovada!vai ser assim:**

**Se s hinata perder a aposta ela irá gritar o nome de quem ela gosta e se declarar.**

**Se a sakura e cia perderem,elas vão ter que fazer o resto do chunnin shiken de bikini**


	10. Finalente cap 11!

Enfim,chega o dia do chunnin shiken!ninguem sabe se naruto e lee descobriram algo forte para usar como arma,mas logo irao descobrir,pois e a primeira luta!

Todos os gennins das finais estavam la,prontos para a grande final!

Hayate:COF COF!1 vamos logo antes que eu morra...

Sakura:ele ja nao morreu?OO

Hayate:cof,cof,a luta sera,COF COFSE ENGASGA e cospe um pulmaoah sim...agora ta melhor...essa coisa ainda ia me matar...a luta sera melhor de 3,primeira lta,naruto vs neji!

Sakura:Ele CUSPIU UM PULMAO OO?

Ino:nao interessa,hinata...trouxe seu bikini?vai precisar quando perder a aposta!

Hinata:Eu vou vencer a aposta...

Ino:EI COMECOU!

------------------

Naruto:Ei neji...e melhor me levar a serio dessa vez...eu nao to para brincadeiras...

Neji:EH? hunf,vc se acha NE?

Naruto clone atras do neji:por um motivo ou outro.

Neji: Hakke(e aquela tecnica dos tenketsus q para abreviar vo chama de Hakke)!

O clone se desfaz,porem o verdadeiro naruto veme coloca uma kunai com selo explosivo no braco do neji.

Neji retira a kunai no ultimo segundo,e entao diz.

Neji:Naruto.voce esta forte,mas eu tambem...veja isso...

Neji com complexo de dragoon ball:Esse aqui,eh o meu eu normal,pode me chamar de neji lv1!

Neji ativa byakugan:Esse aqui e meu nivel2!

Neji com mais complexo de que ele acha que eh o goku lutando com o boo:E esse...e o level 3! Tennka Byakugan(a;guma coisa como byakugan do ceu)!

Os olhos de neji ficam brancos brilhantes,e ele fica com uma estranha energia envolta dele,destruindo tudo envolta de si.

Naruto:Eh...vc ta com um novo olhinho colorido...grande coisa!

Neji:CM E Q EH?

Naruto: Fuiin Hell No JUTSU!

Naruto faz todos os selamentos normais de um shinobi rapidamente,e entao comeca um corpo a corpo com neji.

Neji:Eh?o que e isso?esqueceu do me hakke?HAKKE!

Neji ataca naruto com uma sequencia inacreditavel de golpes,os golpes faziam uma pressao no ar inacreditavel,e sue novo byakugan o fazia ver tudo sem falhas em mais de 100km de raio com visao de raio-x,nao deixavam naruto se desviar ou mesmo prepara um contra ataque.

Neji:heh...foi mais facil do que eu...o que?

Naruto sai inteiro da fumaca dos golpes de neji.

Neji:que dia...

Neji olha para suas maos,estao sem chakra,entao olha para suas pernas e elas estao com chakra dobrado.ambas com selmaentos desenhados,vermelhos nos bracos,e azuis nas pernas.

Naruto:Eu transferi o chakra das maos para as pernas...assim vc so me cutucou OWNED!

Naruto:Agora veja isso...Rasengam Warrior Battle mode!

Neji:MAIS UM NAO!

Naruto e comberto de uma armadura poderosa de chakra,e entao dois sabres de chakra ficam em suas maos,e fica com uma parede de chakra atras dele,tudo com os movimentos do rasengam.

Naruto:Tome isso!

Naruto pula com sua espada e ataca neji diretamente,neji tenta deviar mas se confunde e tem o estomago quase completamene atravessado.

Neji:Como...

Musiquinha tosca de quando o ninja faz milagre no fundo.

Naruto com musikinha:simples...o rasngam fica virando de lado e de lado de novo...vc fica confuso...nao seria muita confusao,mas com sua super visao fica um problema...

Neji:Nao...eu treinei muito duro...SEU FRACASSADO SEM VALOR!

Naruto:Tente me vencer entao.

Neji:Kuchyose no jutsu!

Neji invoca ...Hanabi!so de toalha pq tava tomando banho!

Hanabi:LOL!NAO FAZ ISSO!1

Neji:cala a boca e luta infeliz.

Hanabi:me da uma ropa decente.

Neji:SO LUTA SUA INFELIZ!

Naruto: TT isso e um kuchyose no jutsu?

_Gente...malz mesmo por eu ter ficado sem postar nada(Apesar de eu achar que ninguem mais le isso aqui e nem q se lembre de mim)mas meu pc quebro...ja sabem...fiquei longos meses assim...to voltando as fics,xD_


	11. Chapter 12

_Neji:OK INFELIZ!_

_Hanabi fica com uma roupa de tartaruga ninja_

_Hanabi:Tu pensas que sou uma tartaruga?_

_Neji: Penso!_

_Hanabi:pq!_

_Neji:TU TA ENROLANDO A 15 MINUTOS PARA LUTAR!_

_Hanabi:o naruto nem fez nada entao ta tranquilo!  
_

_Neji sangrando todo machucado com uma kunai no braco e com milhoes de sapos caindo nele,e o estomago destruido._

_Neji:O.O_

_Naruto:RASENGAM EX!_

_Neji:VEIO O APELAO!_

_Naruto com fundo dramatico e ao tema de algum filme: GOOO RASENGAM!_

_Naruto: BOOOM!_

_Hanabi com vestido e toda arrumada:pronto agora vo luta chato._

_Neji com cara de OMG olhando para o juiz falando "Vencedor,uzumaki naruto":..._

_Hanabi:ah,era pro chunnin shiken?O.o_

_Neji:para que vc achava que era criatura infeliz?_

_Hanabi:para o festival de beleza_

_Neji:por que raios eu ia precisar de ti O.o_

_Hanabi:AHHHHHH...nem estranhou o fato de vc tar em um festival de beleza ne?BIBA!_

_Neji mata a hanabi,e ela voa para a mansao hyuuga_

_------------------------_

_Hisashi:Que tipo de treinamento fenomenal(lol) esse garoto fez?_

_gai:e secreto sabe..._

_JIraya:bem...e dificild e saber..._

_O telao do chunnin shiken(ele tem telao?agora tem ) comeca a mostrar ele e o lee procuranod um cao gigante de 3 cabecas,durmindo em cima de uma cama feita exclusivamente de espinhos,fogo,gelo eterno que nao derrete,trovoes,e entao eles subindo uma escada ao tema de rocky._

_Kakashi:puxa...entao foi por causa do treinamento que eles ficaram tao fortes?_

_Jiraya :Noooo,foi por causa da musica,todo cara que fica forte de um dia pro otro precisa da musikinha!_

_Kakashi:Ah ta O.o_

_Hisahsi:entao para que eles quase morreram?_

_Gai e jiraya fazendo pose: por que...SOMOS MAUS! OWNED!_

_Todos:..._

_---------------------------_

_Hinata:AUHAUHAUAHUAHUA!VIRAM ISSO?O NARUTO VENCEU SUAS IDIOTAS!_

_Sakura:hinata vc...eh a hinata mesmo?O.o_

_Ino:Ainda falta duas lutas...UAHUAHAUHAU_

_Tenten:NOOOOOO O NEJI PERDEU...EU VOU...EU VOU...vou me oferecer para trocar a roupa dele na enfermaria XD_

_-------------------------_

_Sasuke:E entao sobrancelha...pronto?_

_Lee:Sim...sasuke-san..._

_Sasuke:E..o cara me trata como superior e ainda acha que vai vencer a luta,olha o cara ae O.O_

_Hayate cospe o outro pulmao,e entao cospe 3 figados(LOL):BOM AGORA COMECAR!_

_hayate cai e se contorce pq gritou_

_Sasuke:MAGEKOYOU SHARINGAM! AMETSU!_

_Lee pulando feito uma gazela: AIIIII! DOEU! E MINHA PERNA NAO VAI SE MEXER POR UM ANO O.O_

_Sasuke soltando katoon ryuka no jutsu: OWNED!_

_Lee: droga...vou ter que apelar..._

_Sasuke:quem mandou treinar com o naruto?_

_Lee:LOTUS INDUSTRIAL!  
_

_Sasuke: cmqeh?_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

_E ai gente! o cap agora foi melhor que o ultimo ne? vamos as reviews..._

_Vulto chega dando voadora: Review._

_Ei vc so ficava na fic do jiraya que vc escre...digo que eu escrevi!_

_Vulto:HUAHAUAHUA NINGUEM TE MANDA REVIEW!  
_

_olha que eu te posso te declarar como juiz do proximo combate,eu posso msm!_

_Vulto:tente..._

_Um carinha da organizacao:ei vulto,taqui a roupa de jounin falso para ser juiz!_

_EU:OWNED!_

_Enfim obrigado kuny chan pelos elogios,agora vo tenta escrever um cap por dia,ou um cap por 2 dias...XD aqui embaixo vejam os resumos do que vai acontecer,ou seja OS SPOILERS VOLTARAM!(se se chocaram contra os anteriores e pq eu perdi a fic e to refazendo T.T)_

_Cap 13:A luta continua! lee bebum ataca!_

_Cap14:OWNED!_

_Cap:15 A luta de dois grandes idiotas_

_Cap:16 LOL!acontecimentos de besteirol-Filler XD SIM FILLER ATE EM FICS,AS COISAS TAO TRISTES!_

_Cap:17 O poder oculto do olho vermelho_

_Cap:18/19 especial-O poder oculto do idiota/UHAUHAUAHU SE FERRO!_

_Cap:20 Batalha das Kunoichis!_

_Cap:21-Ah coitada(s)!_

_Cap:22- Lutinhas insignificantes!_

_Cap:24/25 especial- Aparece o 5 portador de demonio? O misterio de hao e hero e finalmente revelado!_

_26-A revanche de gaara!_

_27:Lutando com determinacao!_

_28/29 especial: Prince of sabku! as areias do tempo de novo/ Kuchoyose no jutsu recessivo!Invocando os mortos?_

_30/31 Especial:Lute com tudo gaara/A vitoria daquele que acreditou em mudar o destino!_

_Lol,spoilersao ne? XD!_

_Enfim,se vier mais de 5 reviews(ou 5 exatos) ai vem dois caps juntos,ou seja um special XD_


End file.
